pokemon: legends come alive
by bassmaster421
Summary: Ash and the gang are in Sinnoh and come across two guests to their journey, They also find a new prophecy that will change the world, arceus is planning to destroy the world, will the chosen one and friends defeat him and save the world?
1. the beginning of the end

Pokemon:

legends come alive

(A.n: italics in this chapter are thoughts)

Chapter 1: the beginning of the end

Welcome to the world of pokemon, here there are vast types and assortments of pokemon. Try and count them if you dare, but more pokemon are discovered each day.

Today we find Ash, Brock, and Dawn walking to Mt. Coronet. With their pokemon at their side, they are sure to have an adventure in store.

" this food is great brock! better than ever" stated Dawn.

" ya, totally" said ash.

" thanks guys, it's a new recipe I have been working on, glad you like it." said Brock. Just then, Ash started to get up and walk off.

"I'm going to go train a little" said then started to walk out of camp with pikachu on his shoulder. Just like magic, someone came walking into their resting spot.

"Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet town?" said the person.

"ya, that's me" replied Ash.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle, unless your scared." said the stranger.

"ok, I accept!" stated Ash.

" go garchomp!"

" go monferno!"

" garchomp use dragon claw!" shouted the trainer.

" dodge it! Then use dig" yelled Ash. Just as monferno starts digging, he hits something and screams.

" what is it?" said ash.

" It's a book, let's read it" said dawn. Ash opens the book and reads

" The legendary pokemon of the world hide in secret, but the god pokemon will corrupt them and make an army to destroy the earth as soon as someone finds this book, only 24 hours is left. Only the chosen one and friends can stop him from his quest."

" the god pokemon?" said dawn.

" maybe… THAT'S ARCEUS!" said ash.

" by the way, who are you?" said Brock.

" my name is….uh, well…just call me m.t" said m.t.

" oh, hello I'm brock and this is dawn and of course ash."

" hello, oh yes ash, someone was walking up the road looking for you"

" oh, then come on guys lets go find this person!" said ash. They all then ran up the road to see a girl wearing a red shirt, red bandana, black shorts and sapphire colored eyes.

" hey ash!" said the person.

" May!" replied and ran over and then hugged.

"so what brings you here?" stated ash.

" I heard you were around Mt Coronet, and decided to come and drop by for a while." stated May. Then, after that they told May about the legend in the book monferno found in the ground.

"so, what should we do?" asked may.

"well, I know that I'm the chosen one because of an incident in the orange islands with lugia, so I guess we should climb MT. coronet and stop arceus." said Ash.

" ok, all in favor of Ash's idea, say I." asked Brock.

"I" they all said.

"Ok then let's go!" said Ash with eagerness.

_"wow, Ash has hardly changed, still the same dense boy I met way back then." _thought May.

_"wow, may looks different, taller, and most of all more beautiful." thought ash. _now at the same time they thought

_"soon you will know how I feel." _But then they didn't realize they were staring at eachother and immediately turned away and blushed beet red. So now, they were almost at the base of the large mountain when they all realized it was sunset.

"so, should we stop or keep going?" asked Brock.

" I think we should go until dark, that way we can camp on the Mountain and get a good start on the climb tomorrow." stated M.T.

" great idea!" said dawn.

" Ok, so we should get going." replied Brock. After that, they climbed for 20 minutes, then it got dark.

" ok these caves look good to camp for tonight" said Brock.

" ok, good idea... but who will sleep in what cave?" asked May.

" I say Me and M.T in this one and Ash, you and dawn in this one." stated Brock.

" ok, sounds good" said May and dawn. Ash didn't say anything, but he was embarassed about sleeping in the same room or in this case cave as dawn and may. But he decided to deal with it. So, they set up there blankets and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, May woke up because she heard a noise, but the noise was just pikachu lightly snoring. Just as she was going to fall asleep again, she heard ash talk in his sleep and said

" brock...friend...food." May just kept listening then he said

" dawn...contests...ribbons" may after this left the cave. unforntunately, she didn't hear what ash said next

" may...beauty...love."


	2. the climb and more

**Chapter 2 the climb….and more **

(A.n: italics in this chapter are may's dream)

" I can't believe he was dreaming about them and not me!" shouted may as she walked around outside the cave at 1:00 a.m at night.

"I have feelings for him and he doesn't even remotely show any for me." stated may.

" aha! I knew it!" said Dawn. " Dawn! How long have you been there for?" asked May. " long enough, so you love Ash? I can help you out if you want." stated Dawn.

" really? That would be great!" replied may.

"what would be great?" asked ash sleepily.

"Ash? Oh, nothing I'm just going back to sleep, I was just getting some fresh air with dawn." said may nervously. They all walked in to their cave and went back to sleep. May fell asleep easily along with everyone else.

_May's dream _

"_Oh, ash how can I ever repay you for saving me from falling off that cliff?" said may. _

" _I have something in mind" said ash. _

" _ok, how?" asked may Just then ash closed her eyes and started leaning in. _

" _I like this repayment." stated may as she leaned in. May's heart was beating out of her chest, he wants to kiss too, they were about a centimeter when he stopped and said _

" _hey may? Can you do me a favor and wake up?" said ash. _

" _huh?" said may confused. _

" _wake up may, wake up!" _

"wake up!" shouted ash at the sleeping may while shaking her.

"huh, oh hey ash." may said while waking up.

" may, we got to go or else arceus will leave spear pillar and go to summon the legendaries and destroy us all." stated ash.

" ok, we better get going" replied may and ran off next to ash.

" hey guys, ready to go save the world?" asked Brock.

"ya" everyone shouted.

" ok then, let's go." stated Brock. After that, they walked up the mountain for a while and stopped for a break to eat and rest.

" here is a good place to set camp up" said Brock.

" no, we need to keep going for the sake of the earth." stated M.T.

"Ok, I agree" said Ash.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

" what?" asked ash.

" you would keep traveling rather than eat?" shouted may.

"Ya well the fate of the earth depends on us, so I wanna get there soon so we aren't too late." said ash.

" Ok then let's go" said May. And they all started to walk up the mountain again.


End file.
